This project is no longer accruing patients because of lack of supply of the investigational agent. We have demonstrated that the technique is relatively safe and feasible for children with the tumor, diffuse intrinsic pontine glioma. I am currently collaborating with members of NINDS and the Pediatric Brain Tumor Consortium CED committee in developing translational projects using this technique and identifying potential new agents. The ideal agent for testing is a nonneurotoxic agent with poor blood:brain barrier penetration that has demonstrated activity in vitro against CNS tumor cell lines.